


The ones from the Past

by Rogercat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Kingdom, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Magic, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Crystal Tokyo, Protectiveness, Rebirth, Spiritual, Surprises, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Princess Serenity and the Sailor Senshis may have forgotten their names and faces, but they did actually have fathers back before the Dark Kingdom killed them...Now, they are reborn at well, in the 1990s Tokyo....





	The ones from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This story have not been grammar-checked before posting, so please forgive any misspelled words you may find while reading!

“ _Moon Prism Power, Make Up!_ ”  

Sometimes saying a single word, or a whole command, can be the start of a change. It can be the change of a life going from perfectly normal to include unexpected adventures, the start of new friendships with people you may never have met otherwise. It can even lead to future love with someone. Other times, it can cause a rip in the plans of Fate, and things changes all without control. You can't drop a pebble in a pond without changing the water. The same holds true for destiny.  

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kenji Tsukino, a happy married husband with two children and being an Magazine editor as chosen work, felt that it had been a good day at work today. It had taken some unexpected time due to a poor assistant messing up with some papers, but it had been quickly dealt with. Right now he was driving home, hoping to spend a pleasant evening at home with his family unless Usagi had been unfortunate to get bad grades on a test again and Shingo teasing his sister for it. He and Ikuko loved their daughter, but sometimes they really wished that she could sharpen up when it came to school and homework. The girl had her heart in the right place, no doubt about that, but it would not be good enough when she entered life outside school. There was enough horror stories of girls being unfortunate in school and indirectly ruining their own lives as it was. Their sweet little girl would not become one of those, if Kenji and Ikuko had to say something about it.  

“I am looking forwards to what Ikuko have made for dinner, I just hope that I will not arrive too late…”

 

Suddenly, Kenji saw something on the road thanks to the light from the full moon and he had to slam the brakes in order to prevent that he drive over what the shape of the road now was for something. By pure luck, Kenji had been a good distance away at the first look and managed to stop the car only meters away. Opening the door for a better look outside, the shape was revealed to be a human laying facedown with long pale blonde hair falling over the face. The white clothes in the shape of a long robe with various jewelry was almost something a cosplayer may be wearing, but there was little doubt about the puddle of blood coming from the chest.

“Oh no, I have to call for an ambulance, this is serious!”

Thankfully, Kenji did have his mobile in the car and after calling the nearest hospital for help, he was tasked with checking on the unconscious person while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. He knew some basic first aid, which helped him to stay somewhat calm in this situation.

“Se...ren..ity…”

That faint whisper, barely more than a gasp of pain, revealed that the other man was still alive, at least.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Two hours later at the hospital, after Kenji had called Ikuko and explained why he would most likely miss dinner tonight, a nurse came over to him and told that the patient had woken up and wished to thank him, if he had time?

“Any possible family? Any names or faces coming up?”

The doctor, named Saeko Mizuno, was writing up a patient information for the hospital register, in case they needed to contact any family.  

“Both my...wife and daughter is named Serenity, it was because I liked the name of my wife so much at our first meeting, I recall that detail at least. Our family name is Moon.”

The pen moved over the paper, writing down the names.

“Well, given the state you was in at being found, I would not dismiss it as a minor case of memory loss due to shock. We did actually fear that we would have to make a surgery for saving your life, that cut across your chest could easy have become life-threatening hd you not been found that fast,” Saeko spoke as she finished the information and left the room.

 

“Sir, mr Tsukino have arrived.”

The man, who now was dressed in simple hospital clothes, turned his head around at the voice of the nurse. Even while laying down in bed with a blanket over him, the bandage over his chest could be hinted. Being awake, some more details could be seen now; namely the deep blue eyes and a golden crescent-moon symbol on his forehead. It was something slightly feminine about his looks since long hair was not that common on men in this modern age, but sometimes that could happen thanks to genes passed through generations.

“Thank you for saving my life, I have no recalling of the possible attacker, or why I was out there on the road…”

Holding up a hand to Kenji, he presented himself as Máni Moon, though he did also excurse himself over that he did not remember more details about himself yet outside that he was married and had a single child, a daughter who shared the name of her mother.

“I do not know if we was separated from each others there on the road, as I was alone and I do not recall anything that could have been a quarrel between us before.”

Getting an idea to possibly help out more, Kenji offered to take some photos of Máni alongside the clothes he had been wearing and sending in a request to the newspaper that the photos and article about him would be used to help his family to contact the hospital if it was so that he was a missing person. Since the jewels could be removed from the fabric, his robe could be easily washed and looking nice for the photo shot in the morning.  

“The funny thing is...if you had more golden hair, you would look very like my daughter Usagi for some reasons. But I have never doubted my Ikuko, and we was married for two years before she ended up pregnant with Usagi, so it is possible that it is just some distant genes showing up, her family tree does have some Western names somewhere, so it would not be inpossible that Ikuko have some blonde European or American ancestor.”

Máni smiled at hearing Kenji tell about his family. There was a longing in his eyes which told that he missed his wife and daughter as well, wherever they was at the moment.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Days passed into weeks, and weeks into some months. By now, Sailor Moon had been joined in the fight against the Dark Kingdom by her fellow Sailor Senshis, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and finally Sailor Venus. They had also started to hang out in their civilian identities between missions, in the hope of getting a strong team work if they knew each other better. This day they had managed to meet at a small café after school, now sitting at the same table with their various orders and talking. Luna and Artemis had been requested to stay outside, as pets was not allowed inside the café due to the risk of pet allergies a customer may have.  

“All of us got a invitation letter to the gala at Planet Models?”

Usagi did know that name, it was a fairly new branch in the modeling industry, founded by the mysterious Máni Moon who her dad Kenji once had saved, and according to rumours the co-owners were some old friends of his. But they was just not working as male models, they was very strict about things had to be environmentally friendly when working with their small company and many photos was often taken directly outside. They was also famed for a rather unusual dressing code, often seemed to be something from myths and legend of old times.

“Yes, and we are not the only ones. It seems to be an attempt to help teenage girls meet new friends and such all over Tokyo, since they are part of a anti-bullying process in media. I know that Agni Ares also is involved in spiritual matters, he even have arrived once to the Hikawa Shrine while I was at school, but grandfather was very pleased over the visit,” Rei spoke as they looked over the cards. They were all similar made with a nice pattern of roses and stars, except for the personal names on top.   

“And that guy named Set Lighting have been seen among the science focusing on electrical powers and stuff,” Makoto recalled from what she had watched on the news. Ami, who had been reading a book about the ecosystem in the sea, looked up from the page she had just read.

“Lir Aqua is focused on the importance of clean water and how humankind should avoid pollution of the freshwater availabilities. I even heard on the radio this morning before school how he is against harming life in the sea such as overfishing and similar.”

Usagi did not say anything, mainly because she felt it was heading towards topics she knew very little about. She was perhaps not the brightest star in the sky when it came to intelligence or studying, but when it was something she was good at, she would show that she was not dumb.  

“I just hope that the Dark Kingdom will not attack. It would be nice to spend a fun evening together without having to fight them for once. And it would not be good for the Planets Models either…”  

All of them nodded in agreement. It was starting to get pretty annoying that so many civilians were targets in the attacks from the Dark Kingdom. Surely it was not too much to ask for, that one special event would not be ruined by a youma for once?  

“Well, we better get home now and check over the dresses we should wear at the gala.”

On the way out Minako brought a fashion magazine where the fifth and last co-owner of Planet Models, Eros Anteros, had given an interview on his thoughts and views on love. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

On the evening for the gala, Kenji drove Usagi in the car as he had been invited to take photos.

“I guess that it is a small favor from Máni for helping him that time, and I hope that you will have fun without some boys around,” Kenji said with a warning look at his daughter in the back mirror. Usagi sweatdropped with a nervous smile, knowing that her parents was not really ready for her having a boyfriend yet. Being only fourteen years old was a struggle at times.

 

Inside the big manor house rented for this gala, a lot of teenage girls in various ages, appearance and dresses could be seen. On a small scene in the great hall, Lir Aqua could be seen playing on a pillar harp, dressed in a light blue tuxedo. Agni Ares was welcoming another newly-arrived group, sharing his friend's dress code in a red tuxedo with golden embroidery.  

“I wonder where the other three are?” Ami wondered, before Minako spotted Eros Anteros pass by, giving out roses to various girls while thanking them for arriving. Set Lighting was seated at a large table with sandwiches, small cakes and what seemed to be different kinds of drinks. The notepad in his hands revealed that he just had finished setting up small notes around the food as help for possible food allergies such as gluten, egg, milk or something else. He and Eros was dressed in tuxedos which had the colours of dark green and vermilion.

“That is four...where is mr Moon?”

It was soon revealed. Máni just arrived, dressed in a silver tuxedo who made his pale blonde hair seem almost white. He had hidden the golden crescent-moon symbol on his forehead with a small tiara. Taking place beside Lir, he took a microphone to address the guests.

“Everyone, thank you for arriving this evening. As written on your invitation cards, this gala is meant for finding new friends. We hope that when you leaves tonight, you will hopefully have the seeds to what which will grow into a friendship for everyone…”

Suddenly all the lights went out. A minor panic could be sensed, through Agni managed to order people to stay calm from the corner of the grand hall he was on. Eros had just started to light some candles they had prepared around the scene in case such a thing would happen, when one single word was heard:

“ _Sleep._ ”

The sound of Lir's harp, now playing a strange lullaby despite that he had removed his hands from the strings, made all the present adults and guests fall asleep outside the Sailor Senshis, who watched in shock how everyone else collapsed down on the floor. Even the five hosts fell down at where they was standing or sitting.

“Quickly, transform!”

 

The transformations was made at a last note, as now a youma revealed itself behind the scene, aiming to collect all the energy in the building. Knowing how important it was to prevent the energy from being taken, Sailor Mars used her spiritual power to attack:

“ ** _Akuryo Taisan!_ ** ”

“ ** _Sabão Spray!_ ** ”

Sailor Mercury and Jupiter used a joined attack, getting an idea for first hide themselves in fog and then a surprise lightning attack.

“ ** _Supreme Thunder!_ ** ”

In fact, Jupiter even used her body strength to literally kick the youma out through a open window, Sailor Venus adding up extra injury from behind her fellow warrior:

“ ** _Crescent Beam!_ ** ”

The plan was to build up enough time for Sailor Moon to use her Moon Tiara Action attack. However, just as they had finished off the youma, several others and even the Shitennou themselves had showed up to make things a lot more difficult. Even with attacking together, the Sailor Senshis could not avoid getting injured with so many attacks coming at them at once.

“ ** _Mercury Aqua Mist!_ ** ”  

Even with the attempt to fool the enemy, the five teenage warriors became separated when one youma caused a minor explosion at their feet, sending them flying from each others.

 

As she landed on her back, in a rather painful manner, Sailor Jupiter was the first one to notice that the earlier starry sky had gone all dark with the clouds of an incoming storm. And it was not the way done when something from the Dark Kingdom would arrive. And what was more, the fog created by Mercury seemed to actually grow thicker.

“ _Mist of the Frozen world._ ”

“ _Desert Thunder Strike._ ”

In the next moment, several powerful lightning bolts hit the youmas straight on, killing them. The four Shitennou got their hands full when the lighting bolts actually created several smaller fires, growing into massive fireballs.  

“ _Crossroad fire_.”

Needing to run in order to avoid getting hit by the four-corner shaped fire which was very likely to kill them, the youmas was sacrificed by their masters as targets instead of themselves. But jumping into the small lake helped little, for they had to rush up back on dry land if they did not want to become trapped under a quickly-formed thick ice on the surface and drown.

“ _Emotional feelings; Heartbreak!_ ”

The force of the new attack acted like a heart-shaped force of gravity, pushing down the Shitennou on the lawn, unable to move a limb.

“W-what…?! None of the brats is able of this attack…!” Jadeite gasped in pain at seeing that the Sailor Senshis still had been unable to move far from where they had landed earlier. In fact, all five of them had fainted.  

“Who i-is helping...them?!”

At that question, four different shapes revealed itselves; one of fire, one of water, one of lighting, and one of light.

“ _Those who grants the Sailor Senshis their powers._ ”

Lir Aqua was revealed, a smaller harp made of water in his arms, fitting the armour of ice he was wearing.

_“Blessing each new generation with their fate._ ”

Agni Ares showed himself sitting in a meditation pose, wearing an armour of burning fire and holding one holy fire in each hand.

“ _The ones who watched them grow in the Silver Millennium Era._ ”

Set Lighting was the next one to reveal himself, a green armour covering him as lighting energy flashed between his hands.

“ _Trapped inside the castles and unable to leave the planets, we watched them die on the Moon thanks to the Dark Kingdom…_ ”  

Eros Anteros stepped forwards so his orange armour was lightened up, a glowing arrow with a heart-shaped head ready to be fired from the bow he was holding.

“ _We are...their_ _fathers_ _, the very personalities of their planets!_ ”

A fifth figure showed himself against the full moon, as the thunder clouds had vanished again. In one hand, a long sword could be hinted. It was Máni, dressed in a silver armour. The golden crescent-moon symbol on his forehead glowed as he raised his sword up in the air.

“ ** _Moon spiritual rebirth!_ ** ”

 

The force of his attack did cause enough body damage on the Shitennou, forcing them to retreat before they risked being killed for real. Once the generals from the Dark Kingdom was gone, with their injuries most likely fatal enough to kill them within minutes, Agni lighted up the place to get a proper look on the damage they had caused.

“Máni, can you heal the girls? And Lir need to wake up the guests inside, we will blame it on a power failure and an attempt by rivaling model companies to sabotage for us in the hope of creating a scandal which would force us to mark our end in the model branch,” asked Eros as he carefully lifted up Sailor Venus in his arms, mindful of her injuries.

“So many thousand years passing since the Silver Millennium, and their uniforms are still looking like this?! What is wrong with a actual armour for once?” Agni muttered for himself in displeasure, covering Mars with his cloak before he tossed the unconscious girl over his shoulder to carry her inside. On the way inside, he did actually set up holy amulets to prevent any more youma from attacking for the rest of the evening.

“Ever the one in spiritual powers, him,” Lir commented as he used his own powers to transform Mercury back into Ami wearing her dress.

“Hold on,” warned Set as he heard something, before sending a small lightning bolt into the bushes. As it was set on fire, one black cat and a white one hurried out from their hiding place before they could get burned.

“Ow, ow, and here I thought that Minako would be mean when she is in a bad mood!”

Using his front paws to put out the smoke from his tail tip, Artemis paled at seeing who the men was. No enemies, but people he had almost preferred to not meet again for a good while.

“L-lord Eros…” he stuttered in visible fear at seeing the person who had fathered Minako's past life. Even Luna was worried over the possible reaction from Máni, as he now had spotted her as well. They all looked like they had done in the past, similar appearance to their reborn daughters but with some minor differences, with the armour they only had worn as symbols due to never being able to leave the actual planets they were a personification of.

“Artemis. How come,” Eros said with narrowed eyes,” that you did not send Astarte back to Planet Venus the moment the Dark King attacked? You know that if a Princess dies before she becomes Queen of her planet, the planet is doomed as well! Do you know how it is to be trapped, unable to prevent anything from happening, and watching as the people of said planet dies in mass numbers by the unstable planet powers as there is no future Queen to keep up the balance anymore?! To be the single person left alive, holding your dying Queen in your arms and seeing your homeworld become dead?! Sailor Saturn using her Silence Glaive to bring every planet's civilization reset to zero was a blessing which actually allowed us to díe!”

In his rant, Eros used the name Minako had been given in her past life. By now, the other reborn planets had came back outside after placing the Sailor Senshis in some guest rooms of the manor house, having heard him almost scream in anger. At seeing Luna, Máni said nothing but his now cold eyes told her that he had something to say as well.

“Precise. We did not send our daughters to become the bodyguards of princess Serenity, to have them die in a war between the Moon and Earth,” Agni hissed in anger, holding his holy items as if he was very tempered to use the cats as targets.

“One planet, one Queen, one princess-heir, one Sailor Senshi. Tradition for several generations, which always worked until that Queen Gaia of Earth gave birth to a son instead!” Lir spoke in an icy voice.

“A son, who ended up being a Doom to not just his home planet, but all the other ones in the Solar system thanks to falling in love with the Moon princess,” Set commented with a careful look on Máni, who had remained silent until now.   

“And there is another thing,” Máni started, his eyes darkening in memory, “did you ever plan to tell the reborn princesses of that special tradition, which my poor Serenity ended up breaking when she fell in love with the Earth prince? **_That every new Queen would marry the personification of her respective planet, and at her death, he would take a new human shape for the new Queen, fathered by the previous personification?_ ** In fear of what might happen for our daughter, I offered Queen Serenity to change into my future form earlier than what was custom, all in order to prevent her and Endymion from dooming themselves to an early death! A event, which was ruined by the Dark Kingdom attacking and Beryl killing me while Queen Serenity was away to bring our daughter to the ceremony room…!”

The now healed scar across his chest hurt as Máni spoke, the phantom pain causing him to hold a tighter hold around his body as if trying to prevent the scar from opening up into a wound again. Dying in that manner had been a great trauma in itself, and to feel Princess Serenity dying as well, had been a nightmare beyond anything he could describe. The feeling of that being the end of so many kingdoms…

“Your human forms back in the Silver Millennium were always given DNA from people unrelated to the royal families to ensure that it would be no inbreeding…” Luna started, trying to calm down the last royal Consort of the former Moon Kingdom. But Máni did not want to hear any excuses, the months of living as a normal human here in Tokyo had revealed a lot of the flaws in the old traditions of the Silver Millennium, especially when it came to the marriage customs of the royal families ruling the different planets.   

“Love is sweet, but it can be bitter as well. Let the girls remain who they are in this life, unburdened by the old traditions back in the Silver Millennium. Let them fall in love, and marry people they choose. The diaries of many former Queens of the Planets revealed that for many of them, marrying the personification of their respective home planet prevented them from having a free choice in who they could love and marry. And do not even think of suggesting that we can become their Consorts in this Era once they are of age, we are still mentally their fathers, even if they are reborn to different parents now! No sane father within his right mind would marry his own daughter to continue the family line!”

Taking a deep breath to calm down himself, Máni turned around before Luna could say anything. He was too upset over that the Dark Kingdom had been released again, meaning that the Sailor Senshis would be in mortal danger if they were not careful in battle. The memory of feeling Serenity die, was still too fresh in some ways.

“Besides, now when we finally have gotten a chance to actually live a normal life, not one of being a royal Consort, where we can choose where to live, being able to travel and such things...do you really think that we would _wish_ to go back to a life where it basically is a endless circle of rebirth, marrying the new Queen, father the princess-heir and then, at the death of the Queen, dying as well in order to become a new Consort for the daughter to marry?”

“Hurry inside and transform out of the armours, the guests are starting to wake up again!” warned Set as he managed to get the power back, using some lighting to careful fix the power failure. Realizing that the former planet personifications would not listen to any attempt to explain at the moment, Luna and Artemis hurried to leave, knowing that the Sailor Senshis at least would be safe for the rest of the evening and that their past life fathers would find a good excuse to why all five had been placed in the guest rooms.

“Are there any of the sandwiches I can snack on in some quick bites? Because the Moon is not an planet, I tires a lot faster than you guys and the healing also takes energy!” Máni wondered while transforming back into the silver tuxedo, using one of his ear rings for the magic.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Unaware to anyone present at the gala, two of youma had been lucky to stand far away from the attack range and thus had managed to escape. Managing to leave the main part of Minato-ku and landing on the Rainbow Bridge, it seemed like they would manage to find new victims and gather some energy for the Dark Kingdom. In fact, three different humans could be seen walking together on the southern walkway, talking about something.

“I bet that things is gonna heat up soon, if I am having the right feeling…”

The two youma rushed forwards, ready to take energy. Only, it never happened as planned. Suddenly there was only two humans on the walkway, the third one having vanished in the blink of an eye.

“ _Winds of the Sky._ ”

In the next moment, a powerful tropical cyclone in miniature was raising from the water below the bridge, catching the two youmas before they even could harm the two human men. Pulled into the very eye of the cyclone, a shape could be seen in the sea water which had formed a circle around the wind. A merman, with teal-coloured hair and a tail in sea-green colour.

“ _Ocean world._ ”

With just a single command, the merman downed the two youmas. Once his attack was over, the sea water fell back down into Tokyo Bay and he himself was easy caught by his, in height far shorter, blonde friend's hand before getting an unwanted swimming tour. With a determined pull, the merman was sent slightly flying before landing on top of his friend. Though to be fair, the sudden extra weight caused them both to fall down on the walkway.

“Thanks for catching me there, Caelus. It would have been somewhat embarrassing to walk home with wet clothes since I still have not full control over my transformations between our current human shape and the merman shape I sometimes used back in the Silver Millennium as the last personification of planet Neptune,” Ahti muttered in thanks, his fish tail flipping slightly as he talked.

“No trouble, my friend, just try to not be so high up in the air next time before gravity reminds you,” Caelus said while standing up. Their companion walked over to them, just as Ahti transformed back into a human wearing a Korean hanbok.  

“The final battle against the Dark Kingdom will be soon. The inner Sailor Senshis will find out the new identity of the Moon Princess within the next days if I am feeling the changes in the air right,” Osiris, the last personification of the planet Pluto, informed his two friends as he looked up at the night sky. All three had enough power to sense the presence of the inner planet personifications far away. Only one left of their number was still missing.

“The Dark Kingdom should be afraid, the inner personifications are **_not_ ** happy over that their daughters were killed in the attack on the Moon Kingdom and will show what means with a papa wolf in the animal kingdom,” Ahti muttered, causing Caelus to laugh deeply in amusement.

“Those five? Scary? Oh yes, they are all, both on their own and as a five-man team. But they are nothing against our fourth and most feared member. There was a reason to why the planet Saturn was having a protective seal as barrier in order to prevent any outsider from entering their desolate world, right, Osiris?”

Osiris nodded, still looking up at the night sky.

“The powers of Death and Destruction are nothing to play with. In fact, there was even a request by the original, first personification of planet Saturn that his planet was to be set in a seal, after nearly killing all the living things back then due to a accident where his powers was used. That seal requested three special talismans given to the planets of Uranus, Neptune and Pluto to use as keys to awaken that power, only to ever be used against the worst of enemies for the solar system. My first personification, Chronos was and still is unmastered when it comes to time magic.”

~X~X~X~X~X~X

In another part of Tokyo, a new youma was out on hunt for energy from humans. Right now, it passed by a house laying a bit by its own, away from other houses. As the youma passed by, a shadow could be hinted in the window.

“ _Night rebirth._ ”

The attack was unseen by the human eye, but it did cut the youma in thousand little cuts crossing over each other in a deadly manner, ending its life swiftly and quiet. The cuts was so precise and fast-acting that it took maybe only a minute for the youma to become from a living body to mere dust in the wind.

A mumble was heard from the bed inside the room, the black-haired girl moving in sleep under the blankets. The shadow moved away from the window, to stand at her side. The hint of a ghost hand gently touched her cheek, almost like a careful parent. With the moonlight entering the room, the shape of a tall, pale man with black hair falling in waves along his back, dressed in a purple robe with white borders and wearing a gold circlet with one single amethyst at the center of his forehead. A scythe, created especially for war, laid over one shoulder, carefully placed away from the sleeping girl and instead pointing towards the windows as a warning for enemies.

“Persephone…” Hades whispered, saying the name which Hotaru had used in her past life.  Unlike the other personifications, he did currently not have a solid body at rebirth because of the seal once placed on planet Saturn, limiting his power and presence. Yet every time Hotaru showed just the faintest signs of the soul belonging to Sailor Saturn slowly awakening more and more inside her, the more Hades felt that he too could gain power.

“Soon, my dear daughter,” he whispered, “soon your powers shall awaken. And before that, if anyone tries to harm or even kill you…they will _pay_ with their own lives.”

 

The symbol of Saturn flashed on Hotaru's forehead for a moment, then vanishing as if it had never been there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note I: Máni is Old Norse for "moon" and seemed to fit. Agni is a Sanskrift word for fire, which seemed to fit for Mars, and given that Mars was the Roman version of Ares, I thought it would be a little bit funny if he had a alliterative name. In Egypt mythology, Set is the God of Lightning (I wanted another than the norse god Thor). Lir is a Irish god of the sea. Eros is the Greek god of sexual attraction, while Anteros was the Greek god of requited love. Caelus was the Roman personification of the sky like the Greek Uranus. Ahti is the name of a Finnish god of the depths and fish. Osiris is the Egyptian god of the afterlife, the underworld, and the dead. Chronos is the personification of Time in Greek Myths, and Sailor Pluto is stated to be a daughter of him in the manga. Hades is the God and ruler of the Greek Underworld. 
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s note II: By now, you readers may where I got the idea for this story from? Its origins are from a fellow artist on DevianArt, where she mentioned a plot idea like this: During the age of the Silver Millennium, each planet had its own consciousness, and that consciousness would take on the form of a human male. When the Silver Millennium was first founded, the beings of each of these worlds took to wife a woman of these long-lived people with whom they felt a strong affinity. These women would bear daughters who had gained the Sailor Crystals for those worlds, and hence the first Sailor Senshi for each planet had been born. Though the people of the Silver Millennium lived long lives, they weren't immortal, and when these first wives of the planets died, one by one, those first personifications would die with them, having lost their will to live. But the planets would form new personifications, with distinct and individual personalities, and they would wed the princesses who had been the daughters of the previous ones. And the lines would continue, with the daughters passing on their Sailor Crystals when they had children of their own. The Silver Millennium had a matriarchal structure due in part to the fact that the personifications of each planet could not actually leave their planets. Also, the many intricacies of human ways were often lost on them, so it was their wives who handled all things political.


End file.
